Maria Zorphan
Maria Zorphan is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Kings of Strife. Appearance Maria wears a short-sleeved blue blouse that reaches down to skirt her legs. On her waist is a belt which holds her waist quiver in place for her archery. Under the blouse, Maria wears thigh high black stockings and a pair of silver knee high heeled boots. Over all of this, she wears a light purple, ankle-length cloak that is connected by a golden neck clasp. Her first alternate costume, Chosen Knight, trades in her blouse and stockings for a set of black and purple light armor with sky blue highlights. She has black and purple arm and shoulder bracers and a purple cape flows from her armor. Finally, she wears a red and gold crown with her hair let down. The second costume she has, Finale, depicts her in a simpler outfit of a long black shirt, a thick brown belt, and light navy arm-warmers and boots. Over all of this she wears a dark green cloak. Maria's third alternate and first DLC costume, BEATLESS, has her cosplay a design by artist redjuice, in which she dons white and red, skin-tight plug suit, with scarce red armor at her hips and shoulders. File:Maria.png|Alternate render File:Maria Alt 1.png|Alt 1 alternate render Story 6th Cycle= Maria is summoned in this cycle. |-| 8th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= Maria meets Crono Silverius in this cycle. Near the end of the cycle, she and Silverius fight Gin Taoris, and Maria sacrifices herself to save Crono's life. Battle Maria Zorphan Maiden Persona del Amnesia – Struggles with two halves of her self, allowing two wildly different play styles. ---- As the Maiden Persona del Amnesia, Maria has two main movesets that can be switched instantaneously in battle with a simple R and L combination (identical to Lightning in Dissidia Duodecim). Her first and default moveset, the Toxico Persona, specializes in inflicting various status ailments upon her enemy with various long range arrow attacks. From there, her playstyle can diverge. She can continue to batter the enemy from long range until she can safely finish them, or she can utilize these status ailments to strengthen her few mid-range attacks for zoning. In addition, she possesses a few rushdown attacks that can be chained together and used with the zoning attacks to keep enemies a safe distance away. Overall, in this form, she possesses high ranged attack and moderate speed, low defense, and otherwise less-than average stats. The second set she owns, however, is the Blasé Vagabond, which is a much more aggressive and offensive-oriented attack style. In this form, Maria still uses her bow, but her main weapon is a large black blade with an indent in its lower end that allows for a handle. The blade and the bow both float behind her when not in use, and Maria's facial expression darkens. As the Blase Vagabond, Maria retains her same zoning approach, more or less, but now has a much higher focus on approaching and destroying an enemy while they suffer from the status effects her bow inflicts. Her stats are ostensibly more focused on melee attacks and ranged power, forgoing defense and slightly improving the rest of the stats. Brave Attack Toxico Persona= |-| Blase Vagabond= HP Attack Toxico Persona= |-| Blase Vagabond= EX Mode Maria's EX Mode is Eyes of the Tyrant, which gives her glowing orange eyes and a golden aura around herself. Along with the normal Regen buff, Maria also gains the Zero Scope ability that increases the accuracy of all Maria's Aim attacks. Effectiveness doubles the amount of time her inflicted status effects last on the enemy, and Conqueror's Aura allows Maria to switch movesets when being hit or even when attacking, allowing her to instantly cancel out of any attack frame and start another attack with no recovery. If the switching command is done while she is being attacked, both her and the enemy will recoil, and she will successfully switch movesets. Maria's EX Burst is Those Chosen by Destiny. She shoots an arrow into the enemy before hesitating from shooting another and instead kicking them away. As she holds her head and cries out in pain, the player must press either or before 3 seconds pass. Immediately afterwards, the button prompt spins quickly before landing face-down, revealing either the square or circle button. If the player predicted the outcome successfully, Maria turns into the Blase Vagabond moveset (retaining it after the EX Burst is concluded) and she attacks the enemy with an arrow barrage before finishing the combo with her sword being stabbed through the enemy's heart; this Burst always does damage as if Maria's strength stat was doubled. However, if the input is wrong, the Toxico Persona moveset is used and kept instead, and Maria simply hits the enemy with an arrow shower. This version always deals damage according to if Maria's strength stat was halved. Equipment Maria can equip the following: Staves, bows, daggers, bangles, hats, clothing, robes, light armor. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Memories of Nothing, originally *''World Map Theme: Blindness, originally Blindness *''Normal Battle: Ephemeral Range, originally Soldier *''Boss Battle: Dark Oracle, originally Nightmare Knights *''Final Boss Battle: Ancient History of Worldly Self, originally Revive! Infinite History Rival Battle *''Vs Maria: Realization; What is Nothing?, originally A Constellation of the Flesh *''Vs Crono: I Am the World of Dust, originally An Immortal Emperor in a Mundane Universe Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters